All Stars
by THE JOKER HA
Summary: El CrossOver mas grande que jamas se habrá creado en toda la historia. Los mas grandes héroes y villanos reunidos en una sola tierra, enfrentados y luchando para sobrevivir. El mundo se despezara, héroes caerán, villanos se alzaran, Tierras chocaran. Una historia que se contara por el siglo de los siglos... si es que sobreviven.
1. Multiversidad

En alguna parte del tiempo y el espacio, mas allá de las tierras, estrellas, galaxias, aliens, gemas, saiyajines, guerreros del zodiaco, espartanos, agentes, robots, héroes, villanos, locos, dioses, demonios, vida, y muerte.

"¿Dond-dónde estoy? ¿Qué-? ¿Estoy pensando? ¿Puedo pensar? ¿Estoy vivo? Tengo... ¿Miedo? ¿Frio? No... no siento nada. Me muevo, trato de respirar, pero no sucede nada. ¿Que soy? Múltiples recuerdos vienen a mi memoria, ¿Mis recuerdos? No... no lo son, son recuerdos de gente... que no son yo. Veo... ¿Una gema? ¿Un Zodiaco? ¿Muertos que caminan? ¿Superior? ¿Reinicios? ¿Una esfera del dragón? ¿Un Súper... Hombre? ¿Una araña? ¿Una serpiente? ¿Un robot? ¿Ninjas? ¿Qué demonios soy? Alto. Siento algo, un presentimiento, como si alguien gritara en una cueva y su eco se escuchara eternamente en mi cabeza. Mis recuerdos... vuelven. Me llamo Alex Mercer... y soy un hombre, un humano del planeta tierra. ¿Dónde estoy? Recuerdo... que estoy muerto. Me mataron, pero logre volver, como un virus. Un virus mortal. Quise vengarme de ellos. Heller... James Heller, ese nombre me pone tenso, me desespera, me apena. Concéntrate... ¿Qué paso después? Mate hombres... soldados. Los consumí, libere un virus que los devolvía a la vida. Me robe sus memorias, y después... Heller llego. Trato de salvar a su hija, y me consumió. Creyó haberme acabado y entonces... volví, lo rompí como un cascaron, lo consumí, mate a todos los de mi planeta, y cuando no quedo nada. -Es tan doloroso recordar- Fui por mas, con el conocimiento que obtuve... logre romper las barreras del tiempo y el espacio. Logre viajar a otros universos, y... los mate. A TODOS. -Dios, ¿Yo hice eso? Soy... un monstruo- Ahora tengo sus recuerdos, no es lo único que consumí, también tengo sus poderes y habilidades. ¿Que ocurrió después? Junte... junte a todas sus versiones en una sola tierra. -Fue tan... doloroso- Los hice luchar entre ellos, los vi desmoronarse, los vi morir. -Fue tan... aburrido- Después, trataron de vencerme, luchando juntos. ¿Por que esperaron tanto? -Fue tan... emocionante- Los mate, los hizo sufrir... -Fue tan... divertido.- Y ahora... ahora estoy viajando en el Multiverso. -Tengo hambre- Me pareció tan divertido matarlos a todos, que quiero hacerlo de nuevo. Quiero matarlos una y otra vez. Porque ese -eso- es mi destino. -es muy divertido.- Soy Alex Mercer... devorador de mundos y tierras, el virus que mata, el espíritu de la venganza."

Al abrir sus ojos, vio muchas estrellas, estaba rodeado de ellas, estaba en el espacio.

"¿Dónde estoy? -Tengo que recordar- Quise reunirlos a todos de nuevo... había un proceso. Creo que ya recordé."

Levanto sus rodillas y las acurruco contra su pecho, rodeándolas con sus brazos. Cerró los ojos, y cuando los volvió a abrir, tenían un destello rojizo.

-Tierra 616, Tierra 0, Tierra Prime, Tierra Fantasía, Tierra Gema, Tierra Z, Tierra Muerta, Tierra Evil, Tierra Ninja, Tierra Transformers, Tierra Gear... tantas tierras, y todas en un mismo punto. Todas para alimentarme, a mí, a su DIOS.

Se estiro con brutalidad, varios tentáculos salieron de su cuerpo en distintas direcciones y un gran destello cegador se extendió por todos los confines del universo... Mercer estaba creando una tierra con lo que más le gustaba: Esperanza.

Al terminarse el destello, y volver a ver con más claridad, pudo verlo. Una Tierra estaba delante de él, una tierra con la cual podría divertirse, una tierra a la cual devorar.

- **¡LO HE LOGRADO!** ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer! ¡AHORA! ¡HA LLEGADO LA HORA DE COMER!

Y se dirigió hacia esa nueva tierra, dispuesto a destruirla.

En esta nueva tierra, han surgido nuevas zonas: Los Santos, Gotham, Metropolis, Ciudad Playa, Las Tierras Muertas, tantas incapaces de nombrar.

Esto es solo el inicio, Alex tiene aliados poderosos, tiene poderes increíbles, deseos ambiciosos.

Al llegar al planeta Tierra, aterrizo en un desierto, se sentó en el suelo con las piernas y brazos cruzados, como si estuviera esperando algo.

Al cabo de unos minutos, una gran nube de arena se acerco hacia el. Se podía apreciar unas sombras dentro de esa gran mota de polvo.

Mercer aun los esperaba, sonriendo diabólicamente.

La mota se detuvo delante de el. Cuando la arena se termino de dispersar, se pudo ver algo totalmente horrible. Muertos vivientes, con trajes de héroes. Capitán América, Spider-Man, Hulk, Iron Man, Falcón, Punisher, She-Hulk, Thing, Iron Fist, y como otros 40 héroes; todos zombificados. A algunos les faltaban las extremidades, a otros les colgaban los organos, tenían la piel seca y podrida.

-Vaya, vaya, si son los Marvel Zombies...

Dijo Mercer, levantándose del suelo.

Capitán Zombie, y faltándole un pedazo de la cabeza por el cual se le podía ver el cerebro, hablo.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Un zombie?

-No, no lo soy. Steve. Digamos que soy como una versión mejorada de ustedes. Verán, necesito un ejército. Y estoy seguro de que se han dado cuenta de lo que le ha pasado a este planeta.

Iron-Zombie hablo.

-Es cierto, hemos encontrado a más personas con vida, a más personas que devorar. ¿Tú hiciste esto?

-Claro, ahora. Si me ayudan, les daré mas carne y comida.

-¿Y que es en lo que quieres ayuda?

- **Quiero que devoren a todos los humanos de este planeta mientras yo me entretengo con los héroes.**


	2. No hay juicio

La Tierra, hecha con los pedazos de diversos mundos y dimensiones, creada por Alex Mercer. Está sufriendo un cambio desastroso.

Las Tierras Muertas, provenientes de la tierra Z, un mundo que había sido consumido por un virus zombie incapaz de saciar su hambre, es una de las mayores amenazas de este nuevo mundo.

La infección se ha extendido por el mundo y ha invadido ciudades enteras consumiéndolas.

Peor aún, una satélite extremadamente grande conocido como "La Atalaya", donde héroes de la Tierra 0 se reunían para defender al planeta de grandes amenazas, está en una terrible discusión con la agencia S.H.I.E.L.D, una rama del gobierno que se encargaba de amenazas peligrosas junto con los héroes más grandes de la Tierra 616.

La BSAA, una agencia anti-bioterrorismo, también está incluida en esta batalla. Básicamente son los encargados de retener a los Zombies y muertos que se acerquen a las ciudades no infectadas. Los gobiernos tratan de hacer que sus pueblos mantengan la calma y que sus ciudadanos sigan con sus labores habituales.

BlackWatch y Umbrella, empresas que se encargan de la genética se han aliado para tratar de encontrar una cura, o un virus más poderoso que los ayude a detener tal amenaza.

América del Sur, y gran parte de África han sido consumidas por las Tierras Muertas, ya no queda casi nadie con vida y solo envían equipos de rescate cada cierto tiempo.

Norteamérica tiene amenazas mínimas, algunos infectados lograron entrar e invadir algunas ciudades, pero lograron controlar la situación.

En Europa y Asia están combatiendo la invasión Zombies, pueden defenderse, sobre todo con los nuevos héroes que han aparecido en sus tierras: Superman Red Son, Mayor Ocelot, Coronel Volgin, y la Unidad COBRA comandados por Boss.

Estados Unidos ha mandado a sus mejores agentes para retener las invasiones y tratar de repelerlas: Solid Snake, Raiden, Sonya, Jax, Johnny Cage, Nick Fury, HawkEye.

El mundo está en Crisis, nadie sabe qué o quién ocasiono tal catástrofe.

Nadie excepto el Watcher. El Testigo, capaz de ver y saberlo todo, con una horrible maldición, no puede interferir. Tiene un aspecto humanoide, con una gran cabeza sin cabello y viste similar a un monje.

Se aloja en la luna, observando todos los eventos y secretos importantes del planeta. Cada tierra tiene su propio Testigo, pero con la fusión de todos los universos... estos han colapsado de conocimiento y sabiduría. Han muerto... ya no hay nadie observando.

En medio del desierto, en algún lugar de África, totalmente alejado de la civilización y comunicación hay una cueva. Dentro está encendida una fogata.

A unos cuantos Kilómetros se aproxima un hombre, joven, de cabello rubio y con unos lentes oscuros que cubren sus ojos. Al ingresar a la pequeña cueva, se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la fogata. Y empezó a hablar con su voz grave y áspera.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me llamaste?

De las sombras donde no alcanzaba la luz del fuego, salió la figura de un ser humano.

-Te llame aquí por una sola razón: Ayuda. Has visto lo que le he hecho a este mundo, y tú quieres ascender como el HomoSapiens superior. ¿No deberíamos apoyarnos mutuamente?

-Así como has traído a seres muertos de distintas dimensiones y universos, también has traído héroes y villanos. Trajiste lo restos de Raccon City, unas cuantas ciudades nuevas como Gotham City, Los Santos, Vice City, y Columbia. Por cierto soy Albert Wesker.

Se levanto del suelo y extendió su mano para saludar a ese extraño ser.

-Yo ya te conozco, he oído mucho de ti, soy Alex Mercer.

Mercer también extendió su brazo y apretó la de Wesker, en señal de saludo.

-Se que traje demasiadas amenazas, sin embargo, son necesarias. Yo me encargare de los héroes y villanos de esta tierra, ya lo hice antes. Tú te encargaras de que la infección se expanda por el mundo.

-¿Como que esto lo hiciste antes?

-Si te lo dijera, tal vez alteraría por completo el final de esta historia. Así que mejor lo dejamos de esta forma, Ultron o Galactus deben estar por llegar al planeta. Debemos de prepararnos.

-He oído que hay un tal DoomsDay causando estragos en un país llamado "Latveria". Quizás podríamos volverlo nuestro aliado.

-No es una mala idea, será en otro momento. Mi plan para detener a los héroes y devorarles es este: Reuniremos a 100, los obligaremos a pelear entre ellos, el ganador me enfrentara.

-¿Por qué haría una cosa tan estúpida como esa?

-Por que es divertido.

Y Alex Mercer sonrió, con maldad.

A Millas de la Tierra, una nave espacial se dirige a la luna, solo 5 tripulantes están en ella, y todos ellos enviados por S.H.I.E.L.D.

Punisher, Frank Castle, experto asesino de terroristas y delincuentes, su familia fue asesinada frente a sus ojos, y ahora solo busca castigar a todo aquel que se lo merezca.

Gohan, mitad Saiyajin y mitad Humano, hijo del salvador de la tierra: Goku. En su mundo también era conocido como el autodenominado "Gran Saiyaman".

Raven, es la hija mestiza de una madre azariana llamada Arella y el demonio interdimensional Trigón. Ella creció en una dimensión alternativa llamada Azarat, con habitantes mágicos cuyo líder espiritual era la mística Azar. En su patria, a ella se le enseñó a "controlar sus emociones" por Azar, para controlar su poderosa magia. Esencialmente, si a Raven se le permitía sentir cualquier emoción, su padre la recrearía en su visión.

Spider-Man 2099, proveniente de Tierra 90, Miguel O' Hara, el sucesor del legado de Spider-Man quien mantiene la responsabilidad de defender a las personas.

Dr. Strange, Es el responsable de defender la Tierra 616 de amenazas místicas. Es un maestro de las artes místicas y usa sus habilidades para luchar contra magos malvados y otros villanos sobrenaturales. También es consultado por otros superhéroes acerca de asuntos sobrenaturales.

-¿Podrían repetirme que se supone que vamos a hacer en la luna?

Pregunto Frank, mientras la nave aterrizaba lentamente sobre la superficie.

-Vamos a consultar con "El Testigo". Si lo que dicen es cierto, sobre que es un ser omnipotente capaz de verlo todo, entonces podríamos recibir su ayuda. Este evento es demasiado grane para todos nosotros.

Respondió Raven, algo fastidiada.

-Muy bien, muchachos. Ahora verán el hogar de...

estaba señalando a lo que se suponía que era el hogar del Watcher. Pero en su lugar, había escombros y armas por todo el sitio, como si algo hubiera atacado el lugar.

Miguel O` Hara camino hacia los escombros, no era muy difícil, sobre todo por que todos llevaban trajes espaciales.

-Emm... ¿Esto es normal?

-No, no lo es. El Watcher... no siento energía de ningún lado.

Strange parecía muy preocupado.

El grupo se acerco a los escombros, lo que encontraron fue algo completamente terrible, una masacre.

Varios cuerpos, todos del Watcher, estaban sin vida en el suelo, goteando sangre por los ojos.

-¿¡QUE HA PASADO!?

Grito Gohan, que no lograba comprender la situación.

Strange se arrodillo, desesperado, llorando, con miedo.

-Esto... esto no puede ser. ¡No es posible! ¿O sí lo es? ¿El testigo no pudo soportar todo esto? ¿No pudo soportar la carga de tantos mundos? ¿¡No pudo observar sus pecados!?

Raven trato de calmar a Strange.

-¡Contrólate! ¡No podemos perder la cabeza! ¡Debemos encontrar una solución!

Strange levanto la vista y miro los ojos de Raven. Tenían las pupilas dilatadas y signos de desesperación.

-¿¡CONTROLARME!? ¡NO LO VEES! ¡TODOS ESTAMOS MUERTOS! ¡HEMOS MATADO AL WATCHER! ¡NUESTROS PECADOS HAN MATADO AL WATCHER!

 **¡YA NO HAY NADIE OBSERVANDO!**

Nadie...


	3. Comienzan los planes

Wakanda.

El sol se escondía lentamente, la luna aparecía acompañada por oscuridad, y silencio.

La ciudad de Wakanda, una de las civilizaciones más hermosas que hayan existido sobre el planeta tierra, ahora estaba en ruinas.

Había escombros por todas partes, cuerpos mutilados, huesos ensangrentados, organos por el suelo. Algunas llamas salían de los escombros de los hogares ahora destrozados.

¿Qué o quién había causado tal masacre?

Las Tierras Muertas: El grupo de Marvel Zombies enviados por Alex Mercer para devorar a todos los humanos, habían empezado por los pueblos menos protegidos. Cada mordida significaba un miembro más para el ejército de los No-Muertos. Las Tierras Muertas se expandían bastante rápido y cualquiera que los enfrentara caería tarde o temprano.

La B.S.A.A, una agencia anti-bioterrorismo ya estaba al tanto de tal situación e intentaba repeler los ataques Zombies contra ciudades importantes, primordiales.

Chris y Claire Redfield, hermanos huérfanos desde muy pequeños; ambos supervivientes del incidente en Raccon City donde un virus zombie conocido como el "Virus T" se expandió y acabo con millones de vidas; fueron enviados por S.H.I.E.L.D que en ese instante estaba asociado con la B.S.A.A. a traer un material precioso de Wakanda. Se podría conseguir un avance significante con ese material conocido como: El Agua Bendita.

Un líquido que según se decía, te daba juventud eterna, ¿Como había acabado en Wakanda?

El helicóptero donde eran transportados ambos hermanos aterrizo en el centro de la ciudad en ruinas, Chris, Claire, y otros 3 agentes que usaban cascos evitando que sus rostros se vieran, bajaron del vehículo mientras este volvía tomar vuelo. Todos llevaban chalecos antibalas y ametralladoras de alto calibre.

-Divídanse, revisen el perímetro, si ven algún objetivo hostil dispárenle a la cabeza en seco. Reúnan a los supervivientes en el centro de la ciudad, Claire viene conmigo.

Los soldados asintieron con la cabeza y partieron en diversas direcciones.

Claire y su hermano avanzaban buscando por los escombros tratando de encontrar la supuesta "fuente de la juventud".

Chris levantaba piedras e inspeccionaba cuerpos; su hermana le cubría las espaldas inspeccionando las oscuras zonas con su linterna y su pistola.

-¿Qué crees, Chris? ¿Debemos confiar en ellos?

-No lo sé, no quiero desatar una guerra. Pero tampoco creo que debamos tener tanta seguridad. No sabemos como reaccionarían ni las medidas que aplicarían. Por ahora creo que deberíamos centrarnos en las amenazas potenciales como esas Tierras Muertas. ¿Has hablado con Leon?

-No, la verdad. Desde el cambio, no he tenido contacto con él. Es como si se hubiese desvanecido. Tal vez ha estado metido en sus propios asuntos. Digo, hay muchos problemas por solucionar, no creo que tenga tiempo para realizar alguna llamada.

-Lo hará en algún momento, estoy seguro de que está bien.

Se callaron por un momento, Chris estaba desenterrando un cadáver completamente despedazado. En este había algo extraño, tenía un gran agujero en perfecta simetría en el pecho; eso definitivamente no lo había causado una mordida de algún infectado.

-Mira esto, Claire. Este cuerpo no tiene mordidas por ninguna parte, tiene un gran hoyo en el pecho, algo lo mato y no fueron los Zombies.

Una voz, proveniente de una ubicación desconocida, interrumpía.

-Muy observador, Chris. Como siempre tan observador.

Esa voz era muy familiar, era imposible que fuera el mismo sujeto al que había arrojado hacia un volcán hace muchos años atrás. Era imposible que sea Albert Wesker.

Claire y Chris apuntaron sus respectivas armas hacia el lugar donde se oía esa voz. El humo hacia dificultoso ver claramente. Observaron 4 sombras juntas, no reconocían quienes eran.

-¿Estás seguro de que Chris fue el que me mato, Alex?

-Ya te he dicho que si. ¿Por qué tanta inseguridad? ¿Tienes miedo de que esté equivocado?

-Muy gracioso. ¿Qué opinas tú, Cómodo? ¿Crees que ese patético tipo me logre matar?

-Lo dudo, incluso yo podría matarte si así lo quisiera. ¿Me dejan este a mí?

-Todo tuyo.

-Diviértete.

Una de las sombras se acerco hacia ambos hermanos, mostrando su identidad. Era un hombre pálido, de cabello corto, llevaba una espada larga en su brazo derecho, no tenía nada cubriéndole el torso y solo parecía vestir un pantalón oscuro.

Su rostro mostraba seriedad mientras se acercaba a los Redfield; estos seguían apuntándoles con sus armas.

-¿Wesker? ¿Te importaría?

-Oh sí, lo olvide.

Por 2 milisegundos, Albert apareció en frente de Chris y le quito el arma de sus manos. Le hizo lo mismo a su hermana, volviendo a desaparecer entre la niebla.

El hombre con la espada se detuvo a unos 10 pasos de Chris.

-¡Desenfunda y muere como un guerrero!

Chris no tenía opción, parecía que era el único modo de defenderse. Saco un cuchillo de su cinturón, le dijo a su hermana "Quédate Atrás". Claire no tuvo más alternativa que obedecer.

Se puso en una posición defensiva, esperando el ataque de su oponente.

-Debe ser un placer morir ante el Rey Cómodo.

Su rival trato de cortarle el cuello con una tajada en seco, fue interceptado por el cuchillo de Chris sostenido por ambas manos haciendo volar unas pequeñas chispas. Este contraataco con una patada en el estomago, haciendo retroceder a su rival.

-Eso no es honorable.

Cómodo trato de darle una estocada en el estomago, sin embargo, fue detenido por la mano de Chris que detenía la hoja de su oponente; haciéndolo chorrear un hilo de sangre. Ahora el turno de Redfield, trato de apuñalarlo con su cuchillo en el estomago; no pudo por un rodillazo que recibió en la palma proveniente del rey, haciendo volar por los aires su arma.

Soltó la hoja de la espada ensangrentada e intento atrapar el cuchillo mientras caía. Lo consiguió, pero Cómodo ya se había vuelto a lanzar al ataque, con un ataque de tajada directo al rostro. El soldado lo pudo evadir aunque le hizo un pequeño corte en la mejilla izquierda. Tambaleándose, trato de contraatacar con una patada a la rodilla de Cómodo, rompiéndosela. El Rey parecía estar malherido, pero aun luchaba con valentía. Su espada y el cuchillo volvían a chocar en el aire, iluminándose cada vez que se asestaban un golpe muy fuerte. En un momento dado, Cómodo golpeo la nariz de Chris con el muñón de oro de su espada, obligándolo a caer de espaldas. Le hizo un corte en el torso; aplasto su garganta con su pie izquierdo tratando de ahogarlo. Chris había soltado el cuchillo, ahora tratando de detener el pie de su contendiente con ambas manos.

Cómodo sostuvo con ambas manos su espada, con la hoja apunto hacia el rostro de Chris, listo para asestar su golpe final.

-¿Ultimas palabras?

La victoria parecía estar del lado del rey, Chris seguía luchando por sacárselo de encima, Claire trataba de idear algo e intentar salvar a su hermano.

-Suéltalo.

Una bala impacto en la mano del despreciable guerrero e hizo que soltara su espada, el dolor lo obligo a arrodillarse en el suelo.

Chris tomo una bocanada de aire antes de volver a tomar el cuchillo e intentar acabar con la vida de su oponente. Otra bala impacto esta vez en la hoja del arma de Redfield.

-Tú tampoco te vas a salvar de esta, Chris.

Un hombre apareció entre las nieblas. Tenía todo el traje militar negro y una máscara antigás. En el hombro izquierdo había un logo perteneciente a la empresa causante del fin de Raccon City: Umbrella.

Ese hombre era un agente condecorado de la corporación Umbrella conocido como Hunk.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía Chris, ¿Cómo has estado?

Mas hombres con las mismas características aparecieron por todas partes, rodeando a Chris, Claire, y Cómodo. Este último solo atesto a decir mientras observaba al lugar donde n:

-¿Eh? ¿Muchachos? ¿Estan ahí? ¿Muchachos?

Albert Wesker, Alex Mercer, y una persona desconocida, con una prenda que le cubría todo el cuerpo y una capucha que le cubría el rostro; se encontraban a millas de distancia de Wakanda.

-¿Crees que sobreviva, Mercer?

-No lo sé, el decidió quedarse. ¿Qué opinas tú? ¿Nos dirás cuando morirá?

La figura desconocida, con voz femenina respondió:

-Yo no sé cuando morirá, pero te puedo confirmar si esta muerto o no. Por ahora no he tenido que ir por su alma.

-Como sea, ¿Cual es el plan, Mercer?

-Muy bien... tenemos el agua de la fuente de la Juventud.

Mercer saco un tubo de ensayo de su bolsillo, tenía un liquido azul dentro de el.

-Ahora nos falta el escenario para el torneo.

-¿Planeas construirlo?

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?

-Los Infectados podrían acabar con los héroes antes de que terminemos tu "escenario".

-No lo creo, y si es así. Nuestra amiga aquí nos ayudara. Después de todo, es la mismísima Muerte.

La figura desconocida se quito la capucha de la cabeza, revelando un cráneo hueco tan blanco como la nieve.

-Y pensar de que Thanos decía lo mismo.


End file.
